


Problem Solving

by mute90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Sirius Black Fest, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Lily fancies Sirius, James is unhappy, and Sirius solves the problem for all of them.





	Problem Solving

**Hogwarts**

Sirius Black came into the library on a Friday night, picked one of the few occupied tables, and sat. He had no book, and he twisted in the chair to face the table’s other occupant, who didn’t bother to acknowledge him until she’d reached the end of her paragraph.

“Black,” said Lily.

He smiled at her with narrowed eyes and too much teeth. “What the bloody hell are you doing, Evans?” he said, pleasantly enough.

She raised an eyebrow. “Homework. I have better things to do tomorrow than Slughorn’s essay.”

There was a hiss from Madame Pince. Lily gave her an apologetic grimace and returned to her book. Sirius threw Pince an irritated glance. He grabbed a book from Lily’s pile and opened it to a random page, staring down at it until Pince was satisfied.

“You know what I mean,” Black muttered, still looking at the book.

“Mmm.”

He huffed. “You keep staring at me.”

“Lots of people stare at you,” she said, casually flipping a page. “I didn’t think you minded the attention.”

He put a hand over her book until she looked up at him. “I mind it when my best mate minds it,” he said, and he wasn’t so pleasant anymore.

Sirius was a Black, and people always seemed to remember the family reputation when he was showing the slightest bit of anger, but little Lily was no wilting flower. She met his gaze squarely and held it until he conceded with a nod. 

He brought his hand back to his side of the table.

She waited a moment longer before promising, “I’ll stop looking.” She waved her hand in the air. “You and Potter can get back to your blissful affair.”

“He’s not a bad guy, you know,” he said. “James.”

Rolling her eyes, she returned to her book. “I won’t start looking at him because I stop looking at you. Not all of us have to love James Potter.”

x

"You didn't have to do that," James moaned, banging his head against the bedpost. “She’s gonna think I’m trying to tell her who she can like. She’s gonna poison my pumpkin juice! _ Why would you do that _?”

Sirius was lying on his own bed, head and back propped up with everyone else's pillows. "I wasn't interested. Had to tell her."

James scoffed. "It's Lily," he said, as if that refuted everything Sirius could possibly say. 

"Fine," conceded Sirius. "She's a beauty. I'd put up a naked picture of her if she gave me one. Right over my bed when I wanted a good wank." James’s mouth dropped open, probably caught somewhere between scandalized and imagining it himself. Sirius shrugged. "Still wasn't worth it, mate."

Why? Because the first time James saw her appreciative gaze, his face went blank and he stared into his cup of pumpkin juice for the rest of the meal. 

Sitting on the bed by Sirius’s legs, James blew out a long breath. "I would've been okay with it," James said, quietly. "You'd get a great girl and you'd treat her right. I was just surprised, is all."

He meant it, Sirius knew, even if his expression said seeing them together would be like bathing in bubotuber pus.

Everyone, he decided, _ should _be in love with James Potter. 

James smacked his leg. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“To the library.” James stood. He ran a hand through his hair. “You need to tell her I didn’t want you to do that. She’s gonna… I just don’t want her to hate me.”

x

“You’re back,” said Lily, flatly. She frowned at James. “And you brought Potter.”

Thankfully, Lily was in the stacks and away from Pince’s deadly glare and surprisingly quick wandwork. They could almost speak normally.

“I came to say,” Sirius began, with no enthusiasm, “that James didn’t tell me to speak with you. He’s innocent, and he says you can look at whoever you choose to look at.” Beside him, James nodded. 

Lily’s eyes narrowed. “Thank you for the permission,” she said, voice icy

James opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “_ That’s not what I meant _,” he said. “Why are you - why do you have to be so - ?”

She crossed her arms over chest, and James faltered.

“That’s not what I meant,” he repeated, quieter now. “I just mean that you and Sirius… Sirius is brilliant. I get it.”

Lily relaxed an inch and glanced at Sirius. James clapped him on the back and forced a grin.

In Sirius’ opinion, it was truly pathetic. They were all truly pathetic. “Oh, honestly,” he exclaimed. Lily shushed him, and he brought his voice down to a forceful whisper. “He's in love with you, I'm in love with him, you fancy me for some bloody reason, and we should all just shag.”

They stared.

Sirius paused, examining the words that had tumbled out of his mouth.

“You’re in love with me?” asked James, looking flummoxed.

“That's your idea?” Lily asked, both eyebrows rising.

Sirius took an extra few seconds to think about it, which was more careful consideration than he gave many things. Ignoring James’s question, he answered Lily, “Why not? One good fuck. Then we can all stop looking at each other."

“As in, really in love with me?” said James.

x

Lily hovered over him. James knelt on the bed beside them, breathing hard.

A naked Lily really was something special, Sirius thought. So was James. So was _ he _, if he was being completely honest. He curled one arm under his head, “Everything you thought it would be, Evans?”

She looked pointedly at James. “A bit more,” she snarked, but her lips were curled up in a small smile. James smiled back, wide and starstruck.

Lily was nicer when she was naked. Who knew?

“Why’d you fancy _ me _ anyway?” Sirius asked. “You never said.”

In answer, she planted one of her hands on his chest just over his heart. She smiled again, but it wasn’t the quietly fond smile she gave James. Her lips were pressed together and her eyes flickered away from his. Sad, maybe. Lonely.

What did Sirius know about Lily Evans? Nothing, really.

He brought his other hand up to cover hers. He squeezed it as he said to James, “She likes my heaving bosom.”

Lily burst into giggles, dropping her face to his chest, shoulders shaking.

James leaned down and kissed him. His hand slid over Sirius’s chest and his fingers interlocked with Lily’s just over his heart.

They both liked his heaving bosom.

**Post-Hogwarts**

Sirius’s whole body shook and his bark-like laugh was muffled only slightly by the body beneath him.

James squirmed. “Er, Sirius?”

Lily dug her toes into his side and he looked up at them, laughing even more freely.

"Remember when we thought one good shag and we'd be good and done?"

He surged upward, catching James in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. He then slid over to Lily, kissing her mouth and her nose and the spot just behind her ear. He rolled over onto his back when he was done. He fit snugly between the two of them.

“My plans are brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Sirius Black Fest 2019 prompt by Shaggydogstail.  
"Sirius wants James. James is chasing Lily. Lily fancies Sirius. If only there was a way for them all to get what they want."


End file.
